<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Argument by Yad_Writtes_Stuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764367">Argument</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yad_Writtes_Stuff/pseuds/Yad_Writtes_Stuff'>Yad_Writtes_Stuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe: Future</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, kind of ooc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yad_Writtes_Stuff/pseuds/Yad_Writtes_Stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Eyeball is forced to make a decision, the pain is too much to bare for Aquamarine.</p><p>For 'Bluebird Week' Day 4 - Argument.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aquamarine/Eyeball (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Argument</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a peaceful night in beach city</p><p>Or it would be, it if wasen't for two certaing gems that were laughing quiet loud after sucessfully pranking the human Steven Universe. It became a hobbie for both Eyeball and aquamarine along with stealing the belongins of the human boy since their defeact agains him and his caretakers, and had to move a lot to not get cought.</p><p>"Did you see his face? that was hilarious!, the best one we got out of him yet" The aquamarine exclaimed in her unusual accent while she flied around the ruby walking next to her</p><p>"Yeah! you always have the best ideas, Aqua!" Eyeball spoke in her optimistic voice, in witch Aquamarine flustered. She has being calling Aquamarine a shorted version of her name. At fist the blue gem didn't understand this, but when the firey gem told her that humans usually give 'nicknames' to people they care about, she thought it was the cutest thing ever, it make her feel special.</p><p>It wasen't until she got out of her thoughts that she noticed they where in the middle of the so called 'Little Homeworld' where the warp pad was. She didn't realized they were going in this direction since Aquamarine was blindly following the red gem's way "Wait, what are we doing in this place, are we going to pranks the gems in here? is kinda late for gems to we around you know?"</p><p>Eyeball doesn't respond right away, witch was not normal for a straight foward gem like her. "Look, Aqua. I wanted to talk to you about something..." Her voice sounded numb and looked rigid.</p><p>'OH UH' Aquamarine thought to herself, but regain her composture to say "What is it?"</p><p>"So, Uh, do you remember when I told you stories about my old ruby crew and our adventures before era 3 and how... I missed some of it sometimes?"</p><p>"Yes, what about them?" She didn't like where this was going already.</p><p>"The thing is that yesterday, I reunited with them while you were trying to steal Steven's 'tooth brush', I thought be were in bad terms after I left them but that wasen't the case, they were happy to see me. We talked for a while and then suggested I should move to Homeworld with them again... Just like old times" Eyeball voice became unnoticebly raspy "I said I would think about it and he reason I'm here is because my- former captain is gonna come to hear my final answer"</p><p>Something inside Aquamarine crumbled.</p><p>"You, uh- you're thinking about going for it?" she says as she makes eye contact with the ruby. Her throat is abruptly dry, and she swallows.</p><p>"Well, yeah" The fire gem said, trying to hide the worry on her voice at seeing the little blue gem act like that.</p><p>"W-well, I think you should go for it then!" She lets out a laugh that's squeakier than she intends "What's the point of having a squad if you AREN'T with them, right?" The tiny blue gem started to fly away before she feels somewhat chilly fingers snatch at her own gloved ones.</p><p>"Aqua" Eyeball is not outright imploring, but she's close to that "I didn't mean for this to feel so sudden-"</p><p>"Yeah well, it does!" Aquamarine snaps as she wrenches her arm away. She blinks hard, trying to dispel the fog that seems to have taken over her vision, and then she realizes.</p><p> </p><p>Oh great, now she's tearing up, Just fantastic.</p><p> </p><p>"Aqua..." Eyeball tries touching her shoulder, all while Aquamarine doesn't miss the look of hurt that crosses her gemfriend's face as she shrugged off, she can't help it. She doesn't want to be touched right now, she doesn't even want to think. The echoes there are quite loud and anyone who's listening at any of the buildings around the warp pad would hear everything if they continued this discussion.</p><p>By now, the red gem has developed a somewhat stunned look of realization, “Do... do you think I'm doing this to get away from you?”</p><p>"I don't know what to think!" Aquamarine screams as she swipes angrily at her wet eyes "Aren't you the one who's always<br/>preaching about more communication? Aren't you the one who's always pressuring me to talk to you about everything, never<br/>leave you 'out of my process'? I guess all that isn't meant to go both ways though, is it? Is that how it is?!"</p><p>"I found them yesterday" says Eyeball, her voice is tight and monotone. She's shutting down, never a good sign "How much more notice would you like to have, Aquamarine?" that last part sounding very demaning of her by using the blue gem's full name, and Aqua was not going to have any of that.</p><p>"Oh no, don't you get all high and mighty on me!" The former aristocrat growls, jabbing a finger under her gemfriend's pert nose, but Eyeball doesn't flinch and her expression remains stoic.</p><p>"I didn't know if I'd was going to be forgiven after I've left them bitting the dust" The soldier continued "I wasn't going to make a commotion over nothing"</p><p>"That is such gravel-brained, Ruby!" Aquamarine stamps her foot on the air and swings one fist out to the side in a savage gesture "They were- ARE your team mates, how could you not believe they wouldn't forgive you!? and you were so sure that they wouldn't, that you didn’t think it would be necessary to even mention it to me? Not even a ‘Hey Aqua, just so you know, I reunited with my old crew and I'm thinking of moving out with them to Homeworld again if everything goes well. No big deal’, because even that would have been way too much fucking trouble for you. Is that what you're trying to tell me?" She was straight up sobbing now, she haven't felt so.. insignificant before, this is the exact feeling of when she lost her status on gem society, but somehow, this hurted more "... the last time I did something like this, weren't you worried?”.</p><p>It takes a long, long time for Eyeball to reply. Aquamarine isn't intimidated by the silence; she just glares hard, her jaw set and her chest hurting. Keeping this information from her is an outright lie, and if there's one thing Aquamarine cannot stand is being lied to. And that lie is coming from someone she cares so deeply about, someone she trusts so much... Someone she loves more than herself, cuts her to the gem.</p><p>By the time Eyeball speaks, her voice has been reduced to something soft and vulnerable.</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>That’s all the warning Aquamarine gets before a single tear falls down Eyeball's cheek.</p><p>Just like that, all of Aquamarine's self-righteous fire is gone. Instead she is filled with a barrenness that can only be described as vacuous and cold. Something inside of her breaks. What has she done?.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, no. Ru, please don't cry. I didn't mean to yell—I mean, I was only—I just..." She reaches out and makes as if to touch Eyeball's face, maybe rub the tear away, but she hesitates at the last second. Her mouth works soundlessly as her hand hovers in the air, but then she forces it back to her side and in a slow motion, she lands on the ground, wingsgone, as if she saw no point on looming over the one-eyed ruby anymore. "...I’m sorry" Her voice comes out small, filled with so much culpability. As if that's going to fix anything, but that doesn't matter right now. None of what she is feeling matters, because she just screwed up "This is all my fault. I'm the one who started jumping to conclusions, I-I’m just being a clod, I'm so stupid-"</p><p>"I don't think you're stupid" all that Eyeball speaks is in a whisper, but Aquamarine ceases as if she had shouted.</p><p>"You're right, I haven't been talking to you" The fire gem says "I should have told you about this—if nothing else, I should have talked about being scared but, everything had just been so good for us recently, I didn't..." she lets out a breath and looks away, pursing her lips together "I didn't want to ruin any of that. I wanted things to be good for as long as possible, and look how well that turned out” She gestures vaguely with one hand while leting out a humorless laught "...You have every right to be upset with me, I understand"</p><p>"...Why were you scared?” Is all aquamarine could ask when she flies close to Eyeball to cup her face to finally swipe the tear falling on her working eye, she hated seeing her like this; all vulnerable. Almost instinctively, Eyeball leans to the touch of the blue gems tiny hand.</p><p> </p><p>Then the ruby spoke again "I- if I can’t talk to you about stuff like this, ESPECIALLY after pushing you so hard to talk to me about everything, what kind of partner am I, right?” Aquamarine notices when her tone breaks more as she speaks "Knowing you wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with you was all I needed, even if we weren't ready for it—... It used to be more than enough..."</p><p>"So why did that change?" Aquamarine asks once more, she thought this may annoy the gem in front of her, but it was actually fine, they were actually communicating about their issues and the things that have being troubling them all night</p><p>"I Just miss them, a lot. I've known them for YEARS and, I dunno, miss all the adventures we had together and fuse like a team. I just didn't want to make you feel that I didn't enjoy to be with you, or even form Bluebird with you anymore, because I do..." Eyeball sniffes a bit. Then, she feels Aquamarine giving her a soft but firm kiss on her forehead and speaks in the softes and honest of tones.</p><p>"Ruby... I admit that I was upset when you didn't told me about this before-hand, but it wasn't your fault. You were just scared about how I would react, not that had ever happened to me befor-" The red gem stared at her with a raised eyebrow before the blue gem continued "Okay maybe once...BUT the point is, I'm not mad at you"</p><p>"R-really?" Eyeball spoke again, the tear ever so slowly dissapearing.</p><p>"Of course not, silly! we should just... talk more to each other next time something like this happends again, alright?"</p><p>Eyeball did the biggest smile Aquamarine had ever seen and it looked like she wanted to cry again, just the fact that Aquamarine didn't hated her lifted a big weight off her back, even if some of it was still there "Yes, I promise".</p><p>"Now we can work something out, but first..." Aquamarine wraped her arms around Eyeball's neck into a hug, this took Eyeball by surprise for a second, but did the same for the blue gem's waist, being careful with her wings; just relaxing and embracing each other. They were enjoying this little moment together so much that they didn't noticed the warp pad adtivating sound.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, am I interrupting something?"</p><p> </p><p>Their moment is cut short when they see a ruby with her gem on the chest and a transparent yellow visor on the warp pad, Eyeball former captain. The two gems separated from their embrace, kind of embarased for being watched. Then, the one-eyed ruby spoke, stuttering "N-no, it's fine"</p><p>"Oh, then great!" The chest ruby said, oblivious of what she walked into "So, had you made up your mind?"</p><p>Eyeball glanced at Aquamarine for a moment to see that she was looking down, clearly still troubled about all this.</p><p>Eyeball taked a big breath, this was a difficult choice but she already knew what she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>So, with a sincere smile she speaked "I decided that... ruby, thank you, but I declain"</p><p>This took the aquamarine by surprise, and even more surprised was the ruby with visors that would sure fall down for that reply. "Wait, r-really? b-but I thought-" Doc got interrupted by Eyeball putting a hand on her shoulder</p><p>"Hey, don't take this the wrong way, I'm still going to visit all of you from time to time! but I just have much more fun here, suprisely, on Earth! I can do stuff and find stuff I couldn't on Homeworld of any other planet, is all so... excited!" She turn around to see Aquamarine still flying in the same place, dumbfounded "Especially with the gem I love" The blue gem didn't know what say, She felt like she wanted to cry, but not because she was upset or angry, but for all the love and happiness the ruby make her feel right now. In one fast motion, Aquamarine flies to Eyeball and gives her a kiss on the lips in witch this one eagerly returned; she was just so happy that she wanted to stay.</p><p>Doc, who was still there, covered her eyes while carefully going back the warp pad "Well, I'm happy for you two... I-I think I've better get going, don't wanna disturb, okay bye!" and with that, the chest ruby disapears in a ray of light. </p><p>Needless to say, Eyeball and Aquamarine had a laught out of it eventually, when they stopped kissing that is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ended up longer than expected and is all over the place but here it is!.</p><p>Any criticism is welcome &lt;3.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>